Moonlight
by magiabruxa
Summary: Rating May go Up... Tasuki always hated women. That is, until he runs into Talim Moonlight. A tomboy girl who loves to fight. But after taking her withought permission will it be love, or hate at first sight? Outlaw Protecter Hell Love.................


One night the Mt.Leikaku bandits attacked Talim Moonlights village. She was kidnapped by the leader, Genrou. But was that a good choice? Will it be hell for the bandits? Or will romance rise in this very strange situation?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talim stared happily at the moon. It was the night of her birth date. It was a very speacial day indeed.  
  
"Hey! They're calling you inside!" Talim glanced up one last time before following the boy. Hmm....she had never seen him in the village before...Weird...  
  
He had flaming red hair and wore diffrent clothes then anyone here....  
  
Under a lovers sky Gonna be with you... And no one's gonna be around...  
  
"Talim! We need thy to harbor our sacred nonpareil, because me received news, that brigand's will be coming after it at witching hour."  
  
A sweat drop left her head as she stared at the leader. "Japanese please." He rolled his eyes at her then pointed at a gold chest.  
  
"We need you to protect this sacred treasure because I received news that bandits will be coming to steal it, tonight." Talim let a little "Oh.." Out of her mouth then formed a smile.  
  
"Alright.....Me will me protect thy treasure, from thy bandits." "What?" She smiled and sat next to the chair. "I was playing along. I'll protect it for you."  
  
If you think that you won't fall, Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down.....  
  
~~~Midnight~~~  
  
"RUN! The bandits are attacking!" Talim stepped out of the tent to find the town in panic. "Hey boys! What do you think we should do with this miss!"  
  
Talim turned to see that a young woman had tripped and now every bandit was approaching her. If she did not do something the girl would get raped!  
  
Grabbing the box Talim stepped into the starlight. That way she covered her figure and face. No one would know she was indeed a woman with the cloak she wore. "Stop this right now!"  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight There's a magical feeling so right It will steal your heart tonight!  
  
Tasuki looked up to see a figure standing in the starlight. But what caught his attention wasn't the man, but the box he held.  
  
"What will you do if we don't listen to you?" He found himself pulling out his only weapon. The bandits walking backwards. "You will wish that you never met me."  
  
He smirked and waved his weapon in the air dangerously. "And may I ask your name? That is, before I kill you..."  
  
He could feel the young mans tension rising. "My name is Talim Moonlight. And if you wish to harm that girl I shall kill you myself."  
  
Tasuki walked forward towards the now sobbing girl. "She is of no use to you. My men need her more then anything."  
  
Smiling Talim also began to walk forward. "If you do not leave now, I shall kill you." Tasuki smiled as he blocked a sword coming at his head. The man was thrown back into the light.  
  
"No man can ever defeat me." One of the bandits yelled as he headed towards the man. Tasuki sat there laughing. Surely Moonlight would get killed in minutes by his friends.  
  
But to his shock a weapon was sent flying threw his friends stomach. "That's where your wrong. No man can defeat you, but a woman can."  
  
Shocked every bandits eyes lifted to meet angry emerald eyes. Her brown hair waist high, was swirling with the wind.  
  
You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, but you know that you. Can't the moonlight! Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you, Can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
But the shocked expression was soon overcome as Talim threw off her cloak and ran forward. "YOU SHALL ALL DIE!"  
  
Tasuki sat aside. Surprised by the girls movements. Never had he seen a woman with such spirit. Usually they would just cry and scream for help...  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that his friends where getting hurt. "What the!" Jumping up he ran towards the girl. Raming into her back. Now what do you think happens next?  
  
1. She dogded him and sent him flying into the ground face first.  
  
2. He killed her by turning her into a barbecue.  
  
Or 3. He tripped on a rock and both of them where sent flying onto the ground. Him on top of her....  
  
If you guessed three you are correct. And by the way, that is when Emerald clashed with Brown....  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
  
And no matter what you think  
  
It won't be to long  
  
Till your in my arms  
  
Before they had a chance to speak Koiji (Is that right?) knocked Talim out with a stick to the neck. "Shall we kill her, Genrou?"  
  
Smiling Genrou picked her up and placed her on the horse. "I think I would like to talk to this one first my friend."  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you. (The night is gonna get to you.) (Your gonna know)  
  
(That I know)  
  
And with that, the bandits rode off into the night. What would happen to Talim now that she was in the hands of the Mt.Leikaku bandits? DUH! Hell for them of course! (Or love?)  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No you can't fight it 


End file.
